Master and Servant Archer
by Idyllicdream
Summary: From the beginning, the end, and beyond... the Fifth Holy Grail War told through Rin and Archer's perspective and this time focusses on their relationship, transcending Master and Servant. (Mainly Fate route, inspired by the manga and original anime)
1. Chapter 1: Where it all begins

Chapter 1: Where it all begins

CRASH!

It'd come from the living room – Rin was sure. There was no doubt about it.

But she was confused as well. Where on earth was the Servant she had summoned? What in the world caused that roaring destruction in her living room?

She skidded to a stop in front of the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side. Nevertheless, she firmly grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door wouldn't open though – it was stuck.

_As if this is going to stop me!_

She blasted the door mercilessly off its hinges and staggered into the room. The cloud of dust had just settled down, and under the light of the moon, her eyes could make out the figure who'd caused all this.

A muscular man was sitting on a pile of broken furniture, _her_ furniture. Though the word 'sit' might be inaccurate. He was leaning back, his toned arms carelessly set on his sides, head held expectantly – a pose that would be more appropriate in a model studio. He had light brown skin and gleaming, combed back white hair, and sported an elaborate tight black armor and brilliant red cloak.

Upon hearing her entry he opened his eyes to cast her a dubious look.

"Well? Who are you?" – Rin asked, with a desire to cross her arms.

"Oh my. Is that your first sentence to me?" – the man retorted, with a tilted head and a broad smirk. "It seems I have been called upon by a stunning master." His voice was deep and smooth, but it was in such a flirtatious tone, laced with sarcasm. He had not shifted from his position at all and looked as though he owned the place. Rin found she disliked his attitude already.

"I meant, are you my Servant?" – she clarified.

"Actually, I'd like to ask you the same thing. What proof do you have as my Master? It was the first time I experienced such a violent summoning and, to be honest, I am still confused." – the Servant spoke lightly.

Rin rolled up her sleeve to show him the red Command spells tattooed on her right arm.

"Here, the Command spells. Do you have any complaints?"

"Hmm, that is indeed a Command spell. However, you're mistaken. What I want to know is whether you deserve to be my Master."

"What?!"

But it wasn't the end of it. This brash Servant's tongue was still loose.

"But since you've shown your Command seal, I shall recognize you as my Master." Those words did not lower her guard. And she was right not to. "However, I wish to make one thing clear: I will not follow your orders."

What? What? WHAT?! Is this for rea-

"…I will take command over all fighting strategies and lead us to battle. Of course, I will formally submit to you. But I will fight by myself. You can hide in the basement of your house and sit there until the War of the Holy Grail is over. Thus, even a child like you can survive in this war." he said, looking at her with scoff, which indicated that he hold me with very little esteem.

She was absolutely speechless. From shock, or from this man's astonishing insubordination, she did not know. Oh, but the nerve of him!

"Are you angry? But, after all, you are my Master. I was called to this world in order to win the War and the Holy Grail. My victory shall be your victory and all the spoils of war will belong to you." He said casually. "I understand that there is no objection?" he fixed his gaze on her coolly.

"Oh?" Something akin to savagery began to coil around her very being. It left her shaking. After all she went through to summon him, he refused to obey her. _Father, I can't…_

"Yes, in the end, you are much too young. You still do not know how to use the Command spells. All in all, just leave everything to me, and watch from the sidelines, it would be better for you..."

That was the final straw. Rin cut him short, stamping her foot furiously.

"Grggh, enough! Shut up, I'm angry. And since you mentioned the spells, God forbid me, I'll use them! I'll teach you who to obey. Activation!" - I could no longer stand it, and I did not have a morsel of my usual calm to argue with that annoying blockhead!

"H-Hold on. Are you going to use a Command spell?" – A stunned look materialized on his face. – "Have you any idea how important…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, you lousy idiot! Vert rag - Ein neu er Nagel Ein neu es Gesetz Ein neu es Verbrechen ...! (These Command Spell – bequeathed to me by the Grail – so that I may have this man, a Servant obey the contract...)" – Rin began to chant the spells furiously.

"I-Idiot! Master, are you serious? Why would you use a Command spell on something so trivial!" – the Servant exclaimed, frantic.

"Shut up! You are my Servant! Listen to what I say!" – she screamed to the heavens.

The Command spells that were imprinted on her arm filled her with pain, like fire searing into flesh. And a bright explosion of light sprang into being within the Tohsaka Manor.

.

.

"Hmm, I admit, that was unexpected." – the white-haired Servant muttered, with a complexion somewhere between vexed and masked calm.

He had stood up by now and, at his height, loomed over Rin – truly tall and intimidating for any other person.

"Be quiet! I didn't think I'd use a Command spell for something so useless either." – Rin sighed, falling down to a chair.

Well, it was too late to shout at her Servant. In truth, Rin never thought that things would turn out this way. Upon realisation, she was so disgusted with herself that she wanted to fall down and die. She could not believe what she'd spent a precious Command spell on such nonsense...

Three command spells. No…One was already gone - the key to winning the entire war, three absolute orders that the Servant have no choice but to fulfill.

Rin came out of the ruined living room, and went to my own sleeping chamber. The, no, _her_ Servant, she reminded herself, appeared in front of me. One would think he had to "fully obey her" now because she'd used the Command spell. However...

"I think I'm beginning to understand your character, Master."

She was reluctant to look at him, but nonetheless forced herself to observe and listen. He said it with more calm in this time, tone more contemplative than mocking.

"If I may ask this question, just to clear my conscience, Master, do you realize how valuable Command spells are?"

"Of course I do. They are absolute orders that restrict servants…Something along those lines." – the girl recited from memory.

"You are correct." – the red-cloaked Servant cleared his throat – "So, listen, Command spells are something like a leash, which entitles Servants to obey orders from their summoners. But they not only serve to limit their actions, they can also be used to temporarily strengthen them. For example, it is not possible for most Servants to teleport somewhere far away. But if I was to be ordered, with the use of a Command spell, to "appear there", then with a accurately phrased statement and adequate amount of mana - it will become possible." – he explained levelly.

"Servants can not ignore the command spells, but these spells can enable us to transcend the limitations of the material world, which can lead to victory in certain circumstances. But you have left only two spells left."

" I ... I know that. It was a fault on my part."

"Pft. Yes, that would often be true. In this case, however, I was wrong. When a Command spell is used on long-term actions, their effects will eventually subside. Orders such as "Protect me" or "Win this fight" can be considered broad and long-term. And even so, if that coercion lasts a long time, some Servants will begin to be affected by the pain. By forcing them to carry out the order, eventually, the Servant will be weakened. On the other hand, orders such as "Strike with all your strength" or "Do not break this cup" are single-stage orders that servants who had disobeyed essentially can not. Do you understand what I mean, Master?"

"Yes. In short, the long-term orders are meaningless. If their effect is weakened, the Servant will no longer submit to it at some point." - A sigh escaped her- "Instead of using the command spells for long-term orders, you need to use them on orders that are guaranteed to be within the confines of reality and the capability of the Servant."

"Exactly. Command spells are intended to help Servants realize actions what they, in their normal state, can not." – there was heavy emphasis in his authoritative tone – "Inexcusable waste of these Spells is stupidity. Your order has been one such waste. If you want me to obey you, just say it out loud, but you will not be able to make sure that I "subject to all that you say", even if you had a hundred Command spells.

Rin buried her face behind her knees, so put off by her shameful impulse.

"Well ... that's usually what happens." – the Servant suddenly added. "But you are very capable Wizard, so here we have the exception."

"Huh? Explain what you mean."- Rin looked up and despite herself, could not help that feeling of hope flowing back, struck by a thought.

He surprised her, or is it the other way around? Her Servant sighed, and his expression became calmer.

"I mean just what I said. You used a Command spell to change my behavior so that I "oblige to your words." Normally that wouldn't work. But now I feel in me that something has prevailed. If I did not obey your orders, my body becomes heavy and it will be difficult to move." – the taller man shrugged exasperatedly.

"So…So, the command spell was not wasted and, on the contrary, was more effective?" Rin asked in wonder. Was it too good to be true?

Apparently not, judging by the way he went on to release sarcastic remarks, it seemed that, at the moment, the Command spell's power was not that much and had potentially been weakened. And anyway, even if he is weakened at default of Rin's order, she still could not beat him, even if he fought against a dozen mages like her.

"It looks like I will have to take back my words, Master. Even though you are young in years, you are an outstanding Mage. I was mistaken for looking down on you as a child and thus, trying to keep you from battle. I apologize for both that and my poor manners." – the Servant straightened to his full height and bowed politely.

"Wait ... Yes, we had a disagreement, but I'm also to blame ..."

"Oh? How fortunate I am to have such an understanding Master who'd admit her mistakes." - he said in a smooth voice.

"Your behavior is changing so rapidly!" - she pointed out in amusement.

"Well, in despite of that, I'm rather happy with the fact that I was wrong." - He shrugged, half smiling. - "Since you are very talented, I need not worry about joining the war with you on the same team. You will be truly splendid indeed." - What's with this guy? He was acting so insolent a moment ago, and now he was acting as if he had met the most powerful Master, showering me with these flattering comments…

"Of course. Although I'm still not quite recovered, after such a violent summoning, but now, we are connected. As a Mage you should feel the bond between us, which seals our contract."

"Contract?" - As soon as I thought about it, I realized that there was something queer about my body. The feeling was as if all those neural circuits, the existence of which I'd never known before, had suddenly opened. When I closed my eyes and focused, I could feel the rhythm of his breathing, the beating of his heart, the firm strength in his muscles. Part of my energy now flows into the body of this man.

"Yes, of course." - I murmured. Servants of the Holy Grail are materialized by the Grail itself, but what keeps them in the real world it's ...

"It's the energy of their Masters." – he finished her thoughts. – "Servants exist in this world only through the support of the Masters. You supply plentiful energy. Although you lack experience, you are very capable." – he said with seeming praise. - "Usually after the call, a Magus should lay unconscious for several hours. But you still have enough magical energy. And based on the effect of the Command spell and supply of energy, I can conclude that you are a First-class Master."

Rin did not fortify herself well enough to not have choked.

.

.

"Well…it's too late to score any points now through flattery." – Rin turned away to hide her embarrassment and surprise, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

Although he was forced to submit to the power of the spell command, he was a Servant, who was a thousand times stronger than any man. Yet he openly acknowledged her as his master.

"So, what class of Servant are you?" - Rin quickly reordered my thoughts, and finally asked the crucial question.

"Oh, Can't you tell, Master?" - his tone reached a new level of arrogance.

She was wrong. He still took her for a fool.

"It's a question from your Master." – Rin steadied herself, she wasn't going to let her Servant get the better of her.

"Well, it seems I am in the Archer category." – he finally complied.

"Archer…huh?"

"What's wrong?" – he asked, noticing something in her.

"No. Nothing. I should have realized that it is so." - She'd messed up the time of the summoning and could not accurately determine the location the Servant would appear. In the end, he struck a roof. Summoning Saber wasn't possible.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to ask. Archer, what kind of Heroic Spirit are you?"

Archer did not answer right away. His sarcastic smile disappeared, his air of arrogance and teasing also giving way to deep thought.

"Archer, as your Master, I am enquiring the identity of my Servant." – Rin said impatiently.

"... It's a secret."

"What?"

"I can not tell you. And the reason is ..." – he said before she could noisily protest – "… I myself do not know."

Wait a second, what did he just say?!

"What? Do you hold me for a fool? How could you possibly not know who you are?!" - she exclaimed, beginning to feel angry.

"I did not mean to offend you, Master. This is probably a side effect of an unfinished summoning. My memory is not in order. I know I am a Servant and my abilities ...but other things are more blurred." – he sighed, shrugging – "But it does not matter. Do not pay attention to it."

"What do you mean 'don't pay attention'... of course I'll be! If I do not know what kind of hero you are, how can I assess your strength and formulate battle strategies?" – Rin exclaimed exasperatedly.

"This won't a problem, since I'm sure they'll return soon." – her Servant was a contradicting picture of calm.

"Okay, so we'll overlook that. Indeed, to deceive the enemy, you must first fool your friends..." - Oh well, she'd find out my Servant's identity later. In addition, there is now a more important issue...

"Okay, leaving this topic aside… Archer, I'm giving you your first task."

"Already? It seems that my Master is very belligerent indeed. Well, who is to be my enemy?"

I threw him a look. And Archer found a scoop and a broom flying towards him, both if which he easily caught. He wore a puzzled expression, however.

"I fail to understand."

"Clean the living room. You made that mess. So I expect you to make it spotless by tomorrow."

"…Wait a minute. You know what Servants are, don't you?" – he asked dubiously.

"A familiar, am I right? Although your brash behavior annoys me." – Rin said lightly.

"I refuse. This order..."

"Oh, are you saying you're really incapable of it?" - Rin said, painfully teasing. She clearly enjoyed ruffling her Servant's feathers as much as he her. - "Is it not an order from your Master? Do you not find it difficult to move around if you do not obey my orders?" – Then, she tried to be more gentle. – "I'm sure it costs you nothing to do so, Archer. And in your current state, it might be dangerous to fight now, is it not?"

He'd stood there in a stupor for about two seconds ... and then, regaining his inherent coolness, Archer sighed and picked up the shovel and broom with a firm hand. Servant Archer, in a red cloak closed his eyes and pouted:

"As you wish, Master." – he grunted, finally giving in.

.

.

It was already quite late, and she needed time to rest, until the night was over. Rin would decide what to do with this guy when she woke up tomorrow ... _I mean today, _she corrected mentally_, _since it was already hours past midnight. This fateful day had come to an end, thankfully. She had acquired a Servant (an unruly and galling one at that) and become a Master and player in this game. Although she had not drawn the card she desired – Saber, she thought she could be proud with her achievement today. She, together with Archer, would be a force to be reckoned with.

_Six people including me_... she thought. When the one who had not yet become Master had summoned the last - the seventh Servant, The Fifth War of the Holy Grail will begin. And it would all happen in the near future. When that time was come, Rin Tohsaka would be ready for it.

.

.

.

* * *

(Author's note:) Does anyone not agree that in both animes, Archer's summoning was simply glorious?

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay night belongs to Type Moon. No financial gain is made from this transformative work.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Exchange

Chapter 2: A morning exchange

"Mm… is it morning already?" – Rin lifted herself into sitting. One glance at the clock confirmed it, nine o' clock, it wasn't a question of being late anymore, but skipping school entirely for the day.

She looked around, feeling dazed and sluggish. Somewhere in her befuddled mind she vaguely registered how the sun was high outside her bedroom window. The room felt empty of anyone save herself, as it had been for nearly 10 years of Rin's life. No… just as she'd thought that, she knew things were different. It wasn't the same. She could feel Archer's presence somewhere in the mansion, through their natural telepathic bond.

The same guy was also responsible for making her body feel heavy and crushed. As he'd said last night, a Master who had just summoned a Servant could not expect to feel or function properly as per usual.

_That's right…I summoned Archer, not Saber…_

It came back to Rin now. After all that planning and a dose of precious gems, she still somehow failed to draw out the strongest Servant class because of a minor slip.

Rin listlessly climbed out of the bed. She only possessed half the amount of magical energy in her body than she was used to. After briefly calculating, she decided she would need a full day for her to recover.

Besides not summoning the desired Servant, the Servant she summoned was a rude, unchivalrous git, with no manners to spare and an arrogant attitude to match.

To top it off, he had no idea who he'd been in his previous life or what Heroic Spirit was he. That could imply that he would not be able to use his Noble Phantasm, not at least until his memories had returned. But with the way he held himself, heaven knows when that'll be…

Well, it wasn't as if it wasn't Rin's fault, too. She shouldn't complain. They simply would need to cope…The future certainly looked to be full of genuine problems.

It was a real pity, but it was one Rin decided not to dwell on. After all, there was no second chance.

.

.

.

"…Maybe I should have a better opinion of him."

She couldn't help saying aloud. Overnight, Archer had done a decent, if not amazing job cleaning up the ramshackled living room. She'd expected the rubble to be taken out and the floor swept, not instead gleaming and polished and restored to their old glory.

To have gone this far to fulfill her order, maybe that guy wasn't so bad after all. Rin allowed herself to think dreamily for a moment.

"The sun's already up. You're late." – Archer appeared in front of Rin in his physical form, eyes patronising.

She took it back. There couldn't be anything good in that shameless attitude! Rin couldn't believe she was close to praising him a second ago.

"Good morning, Archer. You look quite comfortable there. I see that you've adjusted to your new situation well." – Rin put on her sunniest tone.

Wasn't Archer supposed to be one of the Three Knight classes, along with Saber and Lancer?...known for extraordinary loyalty and powerful Noble Phantasm? This guy sure wasn't fitting into his job description.

"It is the room I'm expected to spend the night in, no?" – he said with a sidelong smirk. – "And since I was cleaning anyway, I also tidied up the kitchen. Although I admit, I was expecting more of a mess…"

Rin could feel her cheeks heating up and a loud reprimanding comment ready to fire on defense.

"…But it was surprisingly neat. Considering what a large manor this is, that was quite impressive." – he finished, opening his eyes to look at her.

"…"

Rin was at a stump at what to say. Why on earth was he checking the mansion to see if she was a clean person? Don't Servant usually think only of the thrill of battle? Had Rin somehow landed herself a 'broken good'? That _must_ be it.

Archer narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're not feeling well, are you? You seemed fine last night, but sleeping must have brought up your fatigue." – he commented with a frown, concern could be detected in his tone.

"I'm fine. I'm not a morning person, that's all." – she quickly dismissed his claim.

Archer seemed to sigh. Then he looked intently at the girl again, analysing her as if she was some difficult, petulant child.

"Hmm, I think I'll get you something warm to drink. Would you agree with tea?" – he said thoughtfully, after a moment. Before Rin could comment on it, he disappeared.

_So at home in a stranger's house... _Rin noted in her thought with slacked shoulders. _I guess it's for the best._

.

.

In found herself waiting obediently and expectantly for Archer to return. This was so unusual for her, spending a morning with someone by her side. She had grown up alone for most of her life that company was something alien and far-fetched, but she couldn't deny that his presence made her feel comforted. With some alarm, Rin scolded herself for thinking that. _Have I become attached so easily?!_

When Archer appeared again, he brought with him a silver tray and a set of porcelain teacup and pot. He stood next to her and gracefully poured a fragrant, rose-colored liquid in a small cup.

A lot of words trembled upon Rin's lips, but surprisingly, she didn't feel like interrupting him.

She sat down on one of the chairs. Archer silently handed her the teacup, she took it gingerly and took a careful sip.

"…Oh, it's good." – she softly exclaimed.

It was an exotic Chinese tea and her favourite, but it was meticulous to brew. Rin often would get very mad if someone was using her special tea leaves improperly (in fact, she'd get mad if they even touched them without her permission). But with a tea this wonderful, it's hard to complain.

"Hmph, hm-hm."

"…Hold on, what are you laughing about?" - Rin demanded.

"Well, I was going to ask you what you thought of it, but when you make a face like that, there's no point in asking." - he shrugged, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"…!"

Rin slammed the teacup onto the table, flustered and embarrassed really, but tried desperately to hide it with a facade of irritation.

Archer frowned. "Don't waste it. You should enjoy it while it's hot. If I'm distracting you, I'll go."

"Thanks, but no thanks." - Rin recovered quickly and put on her indifferent, cold and rational mask. – "I didn't become a Master so someone could brew me tea. Besides, there's no need for you to do things without my orders."

"I see. It is true, I did not form a contract with you to brew tea or clean up after you. If that's how you want it, I'll be careful from now on." - Archer replied evenly.

"Right. What I need is a powerful familiar. I've never heard of Servants who does chores around the house, and I've no need for one either." – Rin said harshly. She was back to her confident, regal self now - putting a show she was familiar with. Although mentally she wondered if she'd been too cruel for someone who had just taken care of her.

"What do you mean, no need?" – her Servant quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing special. More importantly, get ready, Archer. Since you were just summoned, you don't know your way around yet, right? I'll show you around town." – Rin said briskly.

"Get ready?" – Archer said innocently. – "There would be no need. If you wish to, we can leave this instance."

"Hey, are you going to walk around like that? It's hardly casual, others would stare and besides, Masters will recognize you as a Servant right away." - Rin eyed him incredulously.

"Oh, so that's what you meant. That won't be a problem. Servants are spirits, after all. When not in battle, we enter non-corporal form to reduce to burden on our Masters. In that state, we act like a Guardian Spirit. We can not be seen by anyone except our Master. We can still talk though, so it's no problem it we're going scouting."

"That's really useful information. It'll be difficult to find other Masters, then." – Rin deducted.

"Not necessarily. Magi can sense other magi, right? In the same way, Servants can sense other Servants. If a Servant knows powerful magic, they may even be able to sense other Servants from a distance."

It was just as he'd said, it's possible for a Mage to sense the presence of others of his or her own kind, especially if that person has a strong magic circuit. But Rin was troubled. She had not sense anyone in the town with energy that strong.

"Hmm, so what about you? Can you tell where other Servants are?" – Rin enquired.

"Master, have you forgotten my class already? Sensing enemies from a distance is not a job for a knight." – Archer sighed.

Rin guessed not. Archer's magical presence is not that strong. She suspected the only class capable of this would be most likely Caster.

"Alright then, follow me, Archer. I'll show you around the world you've been summoned into."

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Oh Rin, you're such tsundere. Don't you see Archer is just caring for you? Won't you accept the fact that he's generally a nice guy?_

_My thanks to Elly3981 for her insights to Rin and Archer's character and relationship. They're exactly what I feel!_

_Next update will be very soon and will pick up where this chapter has left off ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Your name, Rin

Chapter 3: Your name, Rin

"But Master, are you forgetting something important?"

"Huh? What would that be?" – Rin was plucked out of her trailing thoughts. She stared at Archer wildly as if she didn't understand what he meant.

"Geez, you really are not up and about yet. We have yet to complete the most important exchange in our contract." - Archer pretended to sigh exasperatedly.

"The most important exchange…?" - Rin echoed, thinking back.

By that, did he mean...an equivalent exchange? But a Servant's reward for answering their summons is to participate in the Grail War itself, isn't it? What else could there be, Rin was unable to work out.

Archer groaned disdainfully and went to grab her favourite ruby red coat.

"…You're really not a morning person, are you?" - he said sourly, proffering her the garment.

Listening to his sarcastic comment seemed to awake her sense as something finally nudged her at the back of her mind. Come to think of it, he hadn't addressed her by name yet.

"Crap, I get it now." – the young girl exclaimed.

"I see you're finally caught up. Well, to tell the truth, it's not too late, Master. Now, what is your name? How would you like to be addressed from now on?" – Archer asked sulkily.

For a contract between a normal familiar, exchanging names possessed a great deal of meaning. An exchange of oath and comradeship. However, there is no meaning to exchanging names in the Holy Grail War. The relationship between Master and Servant is already forced upon them by Command Spells and laid out early after the latter's summoning. Therefore, no such bond is needed between Master and Servant.

And yet, Archer called it important…

It was a proof of trust, respect and confidence, an acknowledgement that they would be fighting alongside each other from now on, regardless of Command Spells.

_He is unexpectedly pure and innocent... - _She felt something inside her smile.

"I am Tohsaka Rin. You can call me however you like." – Rin answered bluntly, unable to hide the swelling feeling in her chest.

Even if she said that, it would be much more common for him to call her as just 'Master' or simply 'you'. As a Servant, Archer should be no exception...

But…

Archer muttered her name to himself.

"I shall call you Rin..." - he declared, reminiscing her name as if in deep satisfaction.

"Yes" – he smiled, sounding rather content - "the name suits you well."

His voice was so gentle Rin was positively startled. Perhaps she hadn't expected a Servant to say such things. Perhaps she was flustered because this was the first time anyone had said something like that to her. Whatever it was, it doesn't explain why Rin couldn't help this tinge of happiness in her, glowing in a way her heart had never experienced before. She was at a loss of how to react!

And...The warm feeling of a blush did not at all conceal how giddy she suddenly felt, or the strange flutter of her heart.

"Rin? What's wrong? You don't look well." - Archer tilted his head in worry.

"Sh-Shut up! Let's just go! We don't have time to relax…!" - she furiously yanked her red coat from Archer's hand and plunged out the door.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Author's note:)**

_Archer can have quite an effect on Rin._

* * *

Update: I'm going to put this story on at least a two-week hiatus. I have mock exams coming up and subjects are a nightmare. I also want to focus on my other RoTG fan fiction as well.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Master

Chapter 4: A Mysterious Master

"And this is Shinto park…"

Rin gestured towards the area around her to Archer. He, of course, was invisible in his ethereal form.

The land was a sheet of gray. Only copses of scorched trees remained propped like scarecrows of an infertile field. The air seemed to be shrouded in perpetual leaden clouds. Nothing of colour was in sight, save for the bright red coat on Rin's shoulders. Any spark of life or laughter seemed to be drained from the air the moment they entered, just as a spark would go out when thrown into the sea.

"What do you think?" - Rin asked.

"It's a big park. But why it is so empty?" – Archer's voice flowed through her mind.

Rin brushed back a stray lock of hair framing her face. When she spoke again her voice was heavy, and her eyes were intense.

"Well, that's because there's a history to this place." - Rin muttered - "A long time ago, they say there was a huge fire in this area. It burned on for a day before stopping just as it began to rain. The city was rebuilt, but they left this place as it is and made it a park. Everything within the vicinity was burned to the ground, after all." – Rin steadily explained.

"…"

Archer was quiet, but Rin could tell he was feeling something sombre. It was a deep and dark feeling that she could immediately sympathise.

"You guessed correctly. This was the sight where the last Holy Grail War ended, where the final battle took place." – told Rin.

"I see. That must be why this place holds so many grudges and ominous feelings." - Archer agreed grimly.

That intrigued her. "Can you sense those sort of things?" - she asked curiously.

"Servants are essentially spirits, made up of old desires and intense emotions during our past. It is natural that we are sensitive to such 'remnants' of hateful feelings. There were places in town with strong regrets. But this place is on a whole other level. It almost resembles a Reality Marble."

.

.

.

_A Reality Marble…_Rin's thought echoed.Archer had brought up such a peculiar term. Briefly recalling her knowledge of the arts of sorcery, she reminded herself what it was.

One of the principles considered to be the pinnacle of all magic, said to be infinitely close to true sorcery.

For hundreds of years, a _kekkai (_or boundary field) has been the primary tool of defense for a magus. Simply put, it is a vicious security system placed around a house. It is something applied to an existing area or building to protect oneself from outside forces.

But it is a mere layer to that which has already existed.

It is different for a Reality Marble. A Reality Marble is an image that erodes reality.

An imagined world of a magus, it is a boundary field that paints over reality by allowing the magus' heart override and take form. That is what is called a Reality Marble.

"Rin? What are you thinking?" - Archer suddenly asked when she grew quiet.

Rin was jerked out of her stupor.

"Eh? No, I just didn't expect an Archer to know of Reality Marbles."

Rin could almost feel Archer quirking his brow.

"Is it strange for me to know it?" - he asked.

"Of course. A Reality Marble is the forbidden of the forbidden, the secret principle of all secret principles. It doesn't make any sense for an Archer to know it."

Rin sensed Archer sighing heavily besides her and could only prepare for his reply, which could only be patronizing.

"Rin, a Heroic Spirit is someone who excels at the use of both magic and weaponry. It's fine if you want to think an Archer can only use bows and arrows, but please don't take such a hopeful view of other Servants."

Rin realized with a hurtful jolt that her Servant was right.

"I understand. That was a careless thing to say. I'll be careful from now on." - she whispered to herself.

That wasn't enough to satisfy Archer, for he said quickly.

"Rin, I shall be honest to you. You are a wonderful Master, but you have the habit of underestimating the power of others. You should reform that habit before you grow up." - Archer's counsel was pointed and straightforward, which spoke volumes of who he was. It was said out of good intentions, but at the moment it only made Rin feel mortified.

"Y-You're being rather rude. _'Reform that habit'_, you make me sound like an unruly horse!" - she complained.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to make you sound like a wild horse. I used the word only because it seemed to suit your image."

_That doesn't change anything! In fact, it makes it worse. _She thought wryly.

Rin was ready to argue some more, but painful burst suddenly shot through her right arm.

"Rin!" – Archer said in alarm.

"I'm fine. Be quiet for a moment, Archer." – Rin said hastily.

The Command spell was sending her a warning. The pain was directing her attention to some invisible threat.

"Someone's watching us." – she whispered.

Archer went still immediately, his senses were instantly on the alert while Rin extended her consciousness to their surrounding area.

"I can't find him, Archer. What about you?" – after a while, she said.

"It's difficult. I can't even feel the stare." - Archer said, perplexed.

"It must be a Master then."

Rin did not know who it was, but if Archer couldn't sense this person, he or she could only be a fellow Master.

All Seven Servants have not yet been summoned, but technically, they can still fight any time.

It would seem that this Master wishes to duel. However…

"Rin, don't Command spells react to the presence of other Command spells? Then wouldn't you know when you are facing a Master for sure?" - Archer's voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"That is true, but if a magus is talented enough and decides to close his or her magical circuit, it will be difficult to find him or her." - Rin replied.

"That's troubling. It means that we are showing them our location." - Archer's voice sounded troubled and deep.

"That's right. Well, I'm sure there is something in the mansion that could eliminate my presence, but…"

"You don't need it?" – Archer finished her sentence.

"Right. If I don't hide it, they'll come to us, right? It saves us the trouble of going to find them." - Rin spoke lightly without batting an eyelid.

"…"

Archer took in a deep breath and went quiet as if shocked. Then his brows knitted together and he seemed to be lost in deep thought.

"What? You're going to tell me not to be overconfident?" – Rin frowned.

But Archer only said "No, not at all. You are the strongest Master. We can let those weaklings follow us around as they like."

He seemed to be holding back his laughter.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I had planned to forestall this story for a while longer since it creates a lot of problems for me. However, you guys have been such great supporters that I was compelled to write more.

I should tell you that all of this story's dialogue follows the visual novel closely, since I wanted to be as accurate as possible. A lot of the story's inner explanations, such as the Reality Marble and Command spells in chapter 1 are also borrowed from the visual novel. Again, I thought it bring more accuracy to the story that way and I only alter it where I deem it would be easier to understand. I do try to add a more creative touch, but it can't be done more than occasionally if I am to stick to what is canon.

I hope you guys understand. Next chapter will deviate from the VN, but will still stick to the story line.

To let you guys in on a secret, reviews fuel the speed of update. You guys know what to do :)

**Disclaimer**: Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type Moon and creators of the VN. No financial gain is made from this transformative work and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only.


	5. Chapter 5: Master and Servant Archer

Chapter 5: Master and Servant Archer

The wind rippled through Rin's hair and blew coldly on her cheeks, but she paid it no heed.

Before them stretched a breathtaking view of Fuyuki City. The town was engulfed in the fresh evening, still brightly lit like a starry sea. The river appeared a black vein weaving through the town, dividing the town area – Shinto, and the old residential area – Miyama. Only a single bridge breached the two sides.

"What do you think, Archer? The view is very good up here, isn't it?" - Rin mused, a smile on her lips.

"Dear me…I pity whoever you go out with one day, Master. You dragged me around all day." – sighed the red-cloaked Servant exaggeratedly. – "Certainly, the view here is here is great. If we'd come here in the first place, it would have saved us the whole day walking."

Rin glanced beside her to get a clear look of Archer. He was standing serenely, with a well-muscled arms perched on his hips while the other hung freely at his side. His silver gleamed beautifully in the moonlight, ruffled by the wind. His gaze was focused and unreadable.

"The only thing you can grasp up here is the panoramic view. You need to go to the places themselves to know the layout of the city." - Rin explained as-matter-of-factly.

"That's not true." - her Servant argued, flashing her a cocky grin. "The Archer class is not to be underestimated."

"While seeing a neighboring city is not possible-" – he continued – "I can count the number of tiles on that bridge."

"Is that so? Servants sure are amazing." – Rin mumbled, brushing a strand of her hair dreamily– "If you're that amazing, how incredible would it be if it was Saber…"

"What? Are you discontent with an Archer?" - he immediately raised a brow. While his tone contained no hurt, it was unamused and indignant.

"Of course. Archers use bows and arrows, so they are more fit for support from the back, right? Whereas Sabers are known for melee combat, and it would combine well with my magus ability for long range shots." - Rin briskly said.

Archer's dubious raised brow turned into a scowl. He folded his arms on his chest with an edge of irritation.

"Hmph, I'm sorry I'm not Saber." – he pouted, like a hurt child – "Rin, I shall make you regret that you said that. I shall make you realize that I am far better than Saber."

He then proceeded to mumbling indignantly, something which sounded like "What good is Saber, anyway? First of all, Servants are…"

Rin was so taken aback. She gaped at him like she could not believe that he was there.

She didn't realize. Was he actually _sulking_?

_So he has a cute side after all…_ Rin secretly smirked. It was oddly childish, and perhaps entirely unlooked for in a warrior; but nonetheless, his actions made her smile. She wondered if there was more to him, more of this cute side and how she was the one to bring it out.

"Very well. I'll be looking forward to it, Archer. When that time comes, I'll be sure to apologise from the bottom of my heart." – she gave him a confident, assuring smile.

"And I won't be accepting it, no matter what you say."- Archer continued to frown broodingly.

Rin chuckled, and decided to move on the subject.

"Since you are confident with your powers, does this mean you've recovered your memories and identity?" - she asked lightly.

"The impact of the summoning was too strong. I'm afraid that part of myself has not returned yet." – he blankly replied.

"I see. It'll be hard to plan from now on." - Rin mumbled, but somehow not really disappointed.

"That shouldn't be a problem." - Archer turned to look at her confidently – "After all, I am the Servant summoned by you. Naturally, I could be nothing but the most powerful."

This Red Knight, tall and mysterious who stood in front of her, gazing undauntedly and intently at her face with a look of confidence and trust. He spoke with so much honesty and sincerity, for a second Rin was stupefied. Even as cautious as Rin was in all tactical matters, his voice left no room for doubt in her heart. He was giving her his trust. And there was something in Rin that could not help but falter before that look.

" Che ..." - Any thoughts left flew out of her head. Archer was not lying or being sarcastic. He already knew more about her than she herself, even though they just met.

Rin felt her face heating. How could he glean such a reaction from her? It wasn't as if she wasn't used to such treatment from boys at school…

After that, they fell silent. Archer seemed to have been mesmerized by the view around him. Rin left his side and sauntered to the edge of the building. She couldn't interrupt him when he was surveying the battlefield. He was probably trying to figure out the layout of the city.

Little did she know that the building would become one of their favourite spots. During the war, they would come here for many times to survey the city from high above – a Master tactician and Archer in their own tower of guard.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's comment:**

I love how Archer is so loyal to Rin!

* * *

_**Other notes:** The thing with this story is, I am always conflicted while writing it. More than once, I feel tempted to put it on hiatus because it is more time consuming than I have ever expected._

_However…my love for Fate/Stay night, particularly Rin and Archer, drew me back._

_But now I am really considering leaving Master and Servant Archer as it is so I can focus more on my other stories. Because ultimately, it is not so much my own work of fanfiction, since I could do little but to stick to the original storyline._

_What do you guys, as the readers, think? You can leave me a message or drop a review below. I'll be sure to get back to you._


End file.
